


New Beginnings

by knghtmar44 (April_H)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, Established Relationship, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_H/pseuds/knghtmar44
Summary: Holiday piece written in my Open Arms universe.  Vampires can enjoy the holidays too.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Vampires have some fun. A bit of bloodplay, though it's not excessive. Written for friends on the Unnamed Faction slash group for New Year's Eve present.  


* * *

Pairing: LaCroix/ Nick

 

Rating: Definitely NC17!! There be blatant sex here, guys and gals. I wasn't subtle. 

 

Feedback: Please do!! I need it to recharge my batteries. I have three unfinished pieces just sitting, staring angrily at me right now that I've been unable to finish.

 

Note: There are a few French phrases used. Mon coeur - my heart, mon fils - my son; Nicolah is the French spellings for Nicholas that I prefer.

 

 

New Beginnings

By April Hackett

Copyright Dec31, 1999

 

 

10:35 p.m.

December 31, 1999

Manor on the Cliffs, near Dover, England

 

 

The two-story stone house stood silent except for the almost constant wind whistling in from the nearby sea. A dim light was barely visible to the curious observer through the large front windows to show the house was occupied. Two towering oaks braced the house on either side appeared to be the only landscaping in the heavy darkness. The manicured lawn extending away from the house, broken only by the circular cobblestone drive in the front.

 

The faint sound of voices gradually drew closer: one- a musical baritone afire with light and laughter. The other voice wove around this voice; it was deeper and sensuous, caressing as it merged with the laughter. 

 

With a quicksilver laugh of delight, first one man then another suddenly appeared near the front porch, their coats billowing behind them as they strode up to the front door. 

 

"Wasn't it glorious, LaCroix?" The sound of keys jingling was followed by the front door being pushed open.

 

The first man turned to face his companion, his tousled blond hair highlighted as a hall light further within the house clicked on. A broad smile lit his handsome, youthful face with excitement. "I love this time of the year. The weather is so invigorating!"

 

"Yes, it *is* invigorating, mon couer. Though, I think you would happily fly, no matter the weather." A soft chuckle swiftly followed that statement as the slim form stepped up to his taller companion, gently braced his weight against his companion's chest, and leaned up to deliver a hungry, electric kiss upon pale lips. Strong arms quickly gathered the smaller frame close as the kiss deepened, then both men reluctantly parted as they walked into the manor house, closing the door behind them. 

 

Nicholas deBrabant... or Nick Knight as he referred to himself in this lifetime, slipped his coat off, leaving it tossed over a nearby table, and moved into the caliginous great room, heading for the large fireplace that dominated the east wall. Squatting down, he began to prepare the tinder.

 

The sheer silence and grace of Nick's movement wasn't lost on his master, Lucien LaCroix. The large man leaned against the doorframe and watched Nicholas' progress across the room, his gliding gait causing a surge of wanton desire to flare low in his groin. A low rumble of need tried to escape him, though he throttled it back. Desire began to dance in his ice-blue eyes.

 

 

A week into their vacation through Europe, Nicholas had expressed a desire to visit southern England, especially the area near Dover. Memories of his last sojourn across Kent had aroused a burning desire to be near the White Cliffs for the coming New Year's turning. With Aristotle's help, they had the use of this manor house for 7 uninterrupted days. "Oh, and let us *not* forget the nights," the tall vampire murmured quietly. A small sincere smile pulled at LaCroix' lips at the unplanned jest. 

 

LaCroix entered the room and sat down in one of the leather chairs facing the fireplace as Nick finally coaxed a small flame to catch and build. Sliding back until his body slipped between his master's legs, the handsome crusader settled against his sire's chair with a sigh of contentment. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, a large hand rose and began to gently stroke through the blond mane resting against his leg. Feeling the need for more contact, LaCroix asked, "Has it been a good vacation, Nicholas?"

 

"Oh yes, LaCroix. I can't remember when I've been happier."

 

"Good." The powerful hand continued to slowly pet his favorite, playing with the soft strands of gold.

 

"Did you contact Janette and let her know where we were?"

 

"Yes, mon fils. However, she is still enjoying the delights of that Austrian Baron she recently discovered." Taking a deep breath, LaCroix sighed lightly. "I have to admit I was glad to hear of her distraction. I confess I wanted this time with you alone." Warm feelings embraced both men as they considered the delightful consequences of those words.

 

 

The crackle of the fire was the only sound in the room for some time. Nick felt LaCroix' contentment hum through their mental link. This time away from Toronto had been enlightening for both men. They had been like two strangers learning to fall in love again, rediscovering each other. It had been glorious...

 

Images of their lovemaking over the last week rose within Nick's mind, urging him to action. He rose onto his knees and turned to face his sire. Raising a hand, he carefully traced across the familiar visage, his desire to merge, to sink into the controlled fires of his father's spirit welling within him. Like the roaring fire behind him, his desire was flaring anew; attempting to surge into a wildfire ready to consume them both.

 

Nick slipped his hand behind LaCroix' neck and smoothly pulled the older man toward him until their lips could meet. Lips parted, tongues touched and the wildfire of lust flamed to life. The younger man lunged closer as LaCroix wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled, settling his right hand on the back of Nick's neck. Kisses grew hungrier, more insistent. Nick pressed himself as close as their location would allow and wrapped his arms around his sire's neck. 

 

A low, dangerous rumble rose from the elder vampire but was swiftly overshadowed by the crash of falling furniture when LaCroix sprang aright Nick clutched tightly within his arms. Lips still locked together, he swiftly maneuvered Nick upstairs to the master bedroom. 

 

 

With the slam of the bedroom door, deBrabant pushed away from his master and stepped back several paces. A sultry smile grew on his face as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt, pulling the silky material loose from his trousers. A powerful spike of lust sang down the link that he shared with LaCroix as the impromptu striptease continued. Striking a provocative pose, Nick ghosted one hand down his exposed chest, letting his fingertips lightly brush across his skin as he approached his waist. He let the wave of want rush down the link, sharing his desire as he continued his teasing.

 

Letting the shirt sensuously slide off his shoulders to finally pool around his feet, Nick slid his pants' button loose, then allowed the zipper to slowly glide downward. Glancing up, his sultry smile grew as he noted LaCroix' eyes suddenly turn golden. With a slight twist of his hips, Nick dipped his hand lower, reaching for the hidden turgid flesh within. He sighed in pleasure and his eyes started to slide close as his fingers stroked up the satin smooth skin. He jerked back to alertness when he sensed LaCroix swiftly closing the distance between them.

 

"Damnable tease," the elder man growled affectionately as his arms closed around the firm muscular form. "You are so beautiful, Nicolah," was whispered through lengthening fangs just before he lowered his head and buried those fangs into his favorite's neck. Moaning deeply, Nick arched his back in pleasure, letting the rush of lust build before he opened his mouth and sank equally long fangs into his master's neck.

 

The blood couldn't lie. Both felt the reawakening desire, the complete unfettered pleasure that being close again stirred. Though Nick would call his feeling love, LaCroix was content to simply acknowledge the fulfillment, the feeling of completeness that permeated his being with his Nicholas by his side.

 

 

After an indeterminate amount of time, the two vampires surfaced from the euphoria of the blood. One hunger had been briefly fed, which allowed the more physical desires to become dominate. LaCroix grasped his child, both hands kneading Nick's firm bare buttocks as he lifted his favorite higher, bringing his lips closer to taste.

 

Captured in a steaming, demanding kiss, Nick leaned fully against his clothed master, wrapped his legs around slender hips, and began to undulate, rubbing his aching organ in a sensual rhythm against his master's groin. The added stimulation dragged a desperate, rumbling groan from his throat and he broke the kiss. "LaCroix, no fair!"

 

"All's fair in love and war, Nicholas. You should know that by now." He continued to squeeze the tight flesh, working one long forefinger down until he could stroke across Nick's anus. A sudden gasp from the vibrant body in his arms was his reward. LaCroix stroked across the sensitive tissue then suddenly plunged his finger past the tight ring of muscles. 

 

Nick swiftly straightened up in his master's grasp. "Argh, LaCroix, come on. Give me a chance. You haven't even removed any clothing. How can I return the favor..." A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. Dropping a quick, passionate kiss onto his sire's lips, he moved down to begin tasting and nibbling on LaCroix' neck. 

 

That did it. Moving to the bed, LaCroix dropped Nick onto the bed and swiftly removed his clothes. Climbing on, he quickly covered the smaller man with his body, holding him firmly in place with his strength and size. He laved his tongue across the slowly pulsing vein in Nick's neck, nipping along the wet path. Nick gasped with pleasure when LaCroix lightly scrapped his fangs across his collarbone. Another gasp from Nick turned into a loud moan when his master sucked a pebbled nipple into his mouth. He stroked his tongue roughly across the raised mound and let a fang drag over the sensitive flesh. 

 

Nick bucked under him in response, rocking his groin upward, demanding attention. A low, murderous growl purred from him as his master continued to tease, holding off their final joining. Two hands reached up to firmly grasp the ancient's head. Bringing his head up until their smoldering golden-colored eyes met, Nick growled, "Now, LaCroix. I want it now."

 

A deep, soft chuckle answered his demand. Knowing LaCroix as he did, Nick was thankful that his master seemed to be of the same mind, and was willing to stop teasing him. He suppressed another growl of impatience and wrapped his thighs tightly against LaCroix' hips. 

 

LaCroix placed his hard cock against Nick's opening and surged forward. A screech of pain tinged pleasure burst from the younger vampire. Steady even strokes filled him, turning the burning pain of entry into total, mind numbing pleasure. "Yes..." he hissed as LaCroix stroked across his prostate, sending fiery pleasure coursing through him. This is what he wanted. This is what he desired! He leaned his head back, exposing his throat as wave after wave of wanton lust filled him. 

 

"That's right, my Nicholas. Revel in the pleasure; feel the power, the bond that sings between us when we join."

 

The beast within began to fight Nick for control, trying to surge over the pure physical pleasure he was experiencing. The dark desires of his vampire blood knew more exotic delights awaited if only Nick would let go his control. Fangs bared he hissed, wanting familial flesh closer, wanting to taste the dark treasure of his vampire father's blood.

 

"Not yet, mon coeur. Feel Nicolah. Feel me inside of you, feel the ecstasy building within you."

 

LaCroix suddenly straightened up, pulling out of Nicholas. He grabbed the younger man's shoulder and flipped him over onto his stomach. 

 

"No, LaCroix. The other way was better!" Fangs glistening, Nick glared at his master over his shoulder and growled in annoyance. He didn't want to change positions; he wanted to be able to drink from LaCroix as their sexual pleasure exploded in completion. He couldn't do that with his master behind him.

 

LaCroix pulled Nick up on his knees, then slid back inside him. The tight, warm channel spasmed briefly as he pushed completely inside before Nick's muscles relaxed. The two bodies returned to the rhythm that would escalate them both into ecstasy. This was as close to heaven as LaCroix ever planned experiencing. 

 

Each time they had coupled over the last week no matter which of them was in the dominant position, it had been indescribable. To once again have that closeness with his son, to feel the emotions flowing through the link again brought so much happiness, he had to fight off tears.

 

Leaning tightly against Nick's back, LaCroix laid his mouth near a nicely sculptured ear. "So tight, Nicholas. You feel so good. Do you feel it, mon fils? Can you feel the power surging in our bodies, the energy flowing between us over the link?" 

 

"Yes, I feel it." The answer growled, the beast beginning to take over.

 

"Yessss..." LaCroix laid a hand on Nick's neck and pushed his shoulders down to the bed, changing the angle of entry. Molding his body to Nick's he pushed in hard and fast, escalating their climb into bliss. Reaching around he pinched Nick's nipples then moved down to grasp his swollen cock. Stroking down the length in time with his strokes into Nick's body, both men raced swiftly toward climax. As LaCroix pulled back his head, ready to strike, he offered his free wrist to his son, who immediately sank fangs deeply into beloved flesh. With the fierce arch of pleasure flooding his body caused by the bite, LaCroix buried his fangs into the side of Nicholas' neck.

 

Both vampires spiraled into orgasm together as they fed.

 

 

Sometime later, reason returned to the elder. Easing onto his back, he wrapped his free hand tightly around his child, pulling him carefully against his side. Nicholas released his grip on LaCroix' wrist and licked the skin clean. Settling into a comfortable position, they lay amidst the blankets and pillows drifting in boneless comfort.

 

The grandfather clock at the end of the hall began to chime. It was midnight, the beginning of the new century.

 

"Cool way to start the New Year off, LaCroix," Nick murmured contentedly.

 

"Better than some I could name."

 

"Here's hoping this century continues to get better and better."

 

"It can not help but do so, mon coeur." They kissed a warm, passionate kiss that continued beyond the last echoed strike of midnight.

 

Breaking the kiss, LaCroix gently stroked across his child's cheek. "Sleep, Nicholas. We'll still be here a million hours afterwards. We are forever." 

 

End


End file.
